1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fishing lure apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish lure apparatus wherein the same mimics an eel as bait for use in fishing, such as utilized in bass fishing and bluefish and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various lure apparatus has been utilized in the prior art for simulation of various bait in a fishing procedure. Such prior art is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,665 to McGahee wherein a helical wire coil includes a means of securing one end of the helix to a fish hook by snap deformation of the wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,066 sets forth a plastic worm-like fishing lure with hooks projecting therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,116 to Lindner, et al. sets forth a fish hook simulation, with a worm-like simulation member formed thereabout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,133 to Martinek sets forth a barbed fishing lure with a coil spring terminating in a fish hook mounted thereto for use in bass fishing.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fish lure apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a fishing lure for simulation of a swimming eel and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.